something i wrote when i wuz bored
by HYKimPS
Summary: uhh.....read title...i wuz also hyper....and ya...it probrobly sux...
1. Default Chapter

Me: I WUZ gonna do freaky angst ficcie.but it wuz WAYYY 2 hard.dammit.and I wuz gonna torture.I mean.write a story about anna sama.WHERE SHES MISEABLE!!!! MUWAHAHA.but i didn't wanna torture my fav character.so I wuz gonna make hao sama miserable.but that wuz still hard.so im gonna write pointless humor one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I DON'T OWN ANYONE.exept for me.I wish I owned hao sama and anna sama.*sigh* maybe while im at it.horo horo, ren, pilica, jeanna, lyserg, GAH I WANA OWN EVERYONE!!!!..evil ppl.Y CANT I OWN THEM!!!..uhh ok..sry.im weird ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ horo horo: wakes up.hmmm its December 24.YAY HALLOWEEN PARTY!!!!!!! PIRIKA WAKE UP!!!! ITS HALLOWEEN!!!!  
  
Pirika: *wakes up * wha.??? *thinks * its not Halloween. * ONII-SAN HAVE U BEEN SNIFFING PIXIE STICKES AGAIN!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD U TO STOP!  
  
Horo horo:WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT??!! * takes out pixie stick * *sniffs *  
  
Pirika:ONII CHAN I SAW THAT!!! *gets pixie stick up her nose * *accidentily sniffs *  
  
Pirika:OMG U R SO RIGhT!!! YAY HALLOWEEN!!! WE HAVE TO DECORATE!!!! *takes out easter decorations * * room is magicly.decorated.weird *  
  
Horo and pirika-starts calling random ppl.  
  
Asakura residence  
  
*phone rings *  
  
anna : YOH GET THAT!!!!  
  
Yoh : but.im doing pushups!!  
  
Anna : FINE!!! (me: anna wouldn't do that.O WELL THIS IS POINTLESS HUMOR!!! F.y.i in the phone call, - is pirika and = is anna..ok? im 2 lazy 2 rite their names over and over..)  
  
=moshi moshi?  
  
-HIIIII ONII CHAN AND ME R HAVING A HOLLOWEEN PARTAY!!! U WANA COME!!  
  
=hav u been sniffing pixie sticks..??  
  
-wht makes u think that * sniffing noises r heard *  
  
=cause SO HAVE I!!!! OMG I LIKE ALMOST TOTALLY 4GOT THAT IT WUZ HALLOWEEN!!! OMG.MY CLOTHES.LIKE I NED 2 GO SHOPPING FIRST.BI!!  
  
Tao residence (- this is horo and = this and ren)  
  
*phone rings *  
  
-moshi moshi?  
  
=HIIIIIII!!!! REN REMEMBER ME!!! WE USED TO DATE!!!! Oo wait..that wuz.tamao..wait.I still date her.OK.WELL PIRIKA AND ME R HAVING HALLOWEEN PARTY WANNA COME!!!  
  
-YOU CALLED ME 4 THAT!!! Y SHOULD I COME!!!  
  
(+ that's jun)  
  
+REN!!! BE NICE 2 UR LTTLE FRIENDS!!!!  
  
-BUT NEE.SAN!!!!  
  
+ NO BUTS REN!!!!! DO AS I SAY.OR ELSE I WILL TELL HORO UR SECRET!!!!!  
  
-NOOOOO ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!! FINE FINE!!!  
  
=SO U"LL COME!!! YAY!!!  
  
Hykimps : I dun kno y I wrote this.I wuz high on sourkrout or however u spell it.uhh im probrobly not gonna continue.unless I get hyper..again..and im bored..which happens a lot.so uhh ya I'll update when I feel like it.if u absolutely hate it.good 4 u flame me.I dun give casue I only wrote this casue I wuz bored.im bored.bi 


	2. blah

Uhh HIIIII im hyper.off of.I kno this is weird..but caffinated lollipops..^_^ soooo and my friend..well my really mean friend.uhh whts her name..o ya..goddessld wuz being mean 2 me on aim.im gonna torture her this chapter I WISH I OWNED SHAMAN KING.BUT I DON'T...that sux...  
  
Uhhh goddessld's house Hykimps: *rings doorbell * HELLO!!! Would u like to buy some girl scout cookies??  
  
Goddessld: OK SURE!!!!*eats cookie..dies *  
  
Hykimps: tee hee idiot..MWHAHAAAHAHAH(I poisoned the cookies)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*breath * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Godessld: *comes baq 2 life * 0_0..B****!!!!!  
  
Hykimps: U CURSED!!!  
  
Goddessld: IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * IM SO SINFUL!!!*bangs head on door * Baq 2 story  
  
Uhhh.. Were wuz i.who 2 torture next.uhhh I did.ren..and anna.HAO!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hao's house.(he has house) (shaddup) (ok) (ooo look the cia is after me!!) (I think im developing scitzophrenia)  
  
Anna= = Uhh hao= -  
  
As u kno im lazy  
  
*ring ring yada yada *  
  
-hello  
  
=HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HAO SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..Y THE HELL AM I CALLING U HAO SAMA!!!! Ok..im weird.  
  
-who is this.hao scared.  
  
=I AM!!!!!! Uhh who AM I .?????  
  
-uhhh I KNO ur ..BIG BIRD!!!!!!  
  
=NO IM NOT IM BARNEY!!!!!  
  
-HI AND IM TELETUBIE!!!!  
  
=HII U WANA GO TO HALLOWEEN PARTY!!!!!!  
  
-uhh isn't it Christmas eve..??hao is confuseded.ISHCABIBBLA  
  
=NOOOOO ITS HALLOWEEN!!!!  
  
-wha..?? *hand comes out from phone and sticks pixie stick up haos nose *  
  
=SO R U COMEING!!!  
  
-OMG I LIKE NEED TO GET HAIR CUT..AND LIKE A MANICURE!!!!! AND..NEW LCOTHES WHILE IM AT IT.  
  
=OK U CAN COME WITH ME!!!!!!! *transports to hao's house *(HE HAS HOUSE!!!)(SHADDUP!!!)  
  
-OK LETS GO SHOPPING!!!!  
  
Anna: OMG I just !!!!NEED!!!! that teddy bear!!!!!  
  
Hao: LIKE OMG I LIKE TOTALLY NEED TO GET A NEEW WARDROBE (y am I making hao girlish..i'll never kno..IM HYPER!!! Uhh hao.girlish..SCARY ok.)  
  
*hao crashes into Jeanne *  
  
HIIIII LIKE R U SHOPPING TOO!!!! LIKE WE SOULD HANG OUT SOMETIME!!!!  
  
Jeanne: evil.evil.evil..AHHHHHHHHH OOOO PIXIE STICK!!!!! *eats 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999 pixie sticks in one second * (0_0..ok.im getting scared.)  
  
Jeanne: HAO SAMA!!!!! HAO SAMA!!!!! HAO SAMA!!!!! Goes on and on untiill I say so  
  
Hao; 0_00_00_00_00_00_0what..* sees marco trying on lipstick * (scary.im getting more and more scared..)  
  
Hao: MARCO!!! GOOD FRIEND!!! KILL THIS INSOLAET LITTE FOOL THAT KEEPS ON SAYiNG HAO SAMA!!!  
  
Marco: NEVER INSULT MAIDEN SAMA!!!!DIE!!! MWAHAHa(ignore me..and Jeanne is still shouting if u want to kno)  
  
Hao: OK KILL ME!!!!!  
  
Marco: @_@ wha.?? * gets pixie stick up nose by anna*  
  
Marco: HAO SAMA HAO SAMA HAO SAMA!!!! (hao sama gomen asai!!!)  
  
Hao: U WANA COME TO HALLOWEEN PARTY AT HORO HORO's HOUSE!!!!!  
  
Jeanne/marco: OKKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO...  
  
Anna: how long r they gonna do that..??  
  
Jeanne/marco:OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK  
  
I cant believe I actually wrote another chapter.if u wana read story.that's long.read shakepheere..or w.e its really hard 2 read.I tried once when me bored.really hard its like.who art thou.romeo romeo where arth thou romeo Juliet is thy sun and blah bnlah.ME BORED!!!! And I wrothis when me hyper/bored.so dun expect much.CAFFINATED LOLLIPOPS ROCK!!!! Serisouly theres such thing.I ate one..and im only.uhh..67!!! no.im 12..no..im 13..Y DO U NEED TO KNO MA AGE..im bored 


End file.
